


untitled

by georgiehensley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Parenthood, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: the one in which gaston and belle watch over their children and hope for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i always love incorporating the canon disney kids of descendants into the worlds of the live-action films, so that's exactly what i did. being that the film takes place so long ago, i figured that "ben" and "gil" are only to-be nicknames that they will get growing up.
> 
> also, implied poly bc i can? really, i love the idea of adam/belle/gaston, but i am quickly becoming gaston/lefou trash as well, so i put the two together to create a sweet ot4. (ben and gil are really lucky to have such a perfect mom and three widely different dads.)

“he looks just like you,” belle comments as the two stand in the nursery, looking over at one of two babies as they sleep soundly. “same hair, same eyes… likely will inherit your same muscle mass–” next to her, gaston chuckles softly.

“yeah,” he says. “he sure is a beautiful baby.”

“what name did you two finally settle on?” belle asks.

“gillian.”

“oh. not gaston the second?”

gaston smiles, a hint of fondness and amusement in his eyes as he glances over at her, answering, “gaston is his middle name.” belle hums in response.

“i would expect nothing less.” she says. gaston shakes his head.

“i hope he and benjamin become good friends someday,” he says, turning his attention on the two sleeping boys, a sigh escaping him as the thought crosses his mind of the two _not_  getting along when they’re older. belle senses his concern and reaches over, placing a hand on top of one of his.

“they will be, i promise,” she says, lighting squeezing his hand. again, gaston smiles, picking up her hand and bringing it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss against her skin.

“thank you,” he says. belle smiles.

“you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me batb (or descendants) prompts @ trippsykes.tumblr.com


End file.
